


Horn Touching

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Horn Stimulation, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade keeps touching Karkat's horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She keeps touching his horns and its driving him crazy. It’s making him distracted. It’s making him constantly wanting to push her against a wall and pail her until she doesn’t know her name.

He genuinely doesn’t think she’s doing it on purpose — at least he hopes she hasn’t become that cruel in those three long years. And gog is he glad no one that knows better has seen her do it. He doesn’t want to embarrass her, he just wants her to stop fucking teasing him.

Only he honestly doesn’t want it to stop, not really. He just wants it to fucking mean something. Not just be Jade finding xeno shit cool and wanting to touch everything she sees. He’s not sure what’s worse trying to pretend his bulge isn’t stirring, and his nook isn’t getting slick every time she walks by and plays with his horns or trying to have a conversation with her and pretend all that.

Karkat just — he just wants her teasing to mean something. But it doesn’t. It doesn’t mean a fucking thing because she doesn’t know what she’s doing. And he’s sad and pathetic and a coward. He needs to just tell her to knock it off.

But he won’t.

Because he’s also greedy and selfish. If this is all of her that he ever gets, he wants it a little while longer. Because at least he can pretend for a few seconds that she wants him just as much as he wants her.

***

Jade's fingers graze over Karkat's horns again as she passes by him. There's just something about them that draws her. They're smooth and fit perfectly in her palms. There's a soft fuzz around the bottom of the horns which she finds fascinating. And the sounds he makes, oh my gosh, they're so adorable. It makes her wants to cuddle him up and kiss his nose.

She's sure she's tickling him or something, but its just too much fun. And, honestly, she likes that she's allowed touch him so causally.

Karkat's hands catch hers and draw her fingers away from his horns. "Please, don't," he says, in a hoarse voice.

Jade fingers curl in without her meaning them too, so her and Karkat are practically holding hands. She flushes, but she doesn't want to jerk her hand away. It's kind of -- nice -- actually. "I'm sorry. Does it tickle?"

He shakes his head. "No it doesn't fucking tickle," he still sounds off. His voice is rather ragged.

Karkat is staring at their joined hands like he's debating something. His thumb strokes across her fingers.

"What then?" Her own voice breaks slightly. Has she been breaking some taboo? Insulting him somehow and he's been too polite to say anything? But...he's Karkat, he's not polite at all.

Karkat visibly swallows. He lets go of her hand. "It's -- my horns are sensitive." He's flushing and his voice now sounds all weird and choked up.

"Sensitive?" Jade echoes. Her mind's not processing what he's saying. What's wrong with her? She's smarter than this.

His flush seems to go up his ears. A dull red under grey skin that makes him look even cuter than normal. "They can be -- " Karkat stops and sinks further into the couch. He covers his face with his arm. "An erogenous zone."

Jade hands fly to her mouth. "Oh. Oh," she says, half shocked, half embarrassed. "I'm -- I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't know you idiot!" Karkat barks. "And don't be sorry, just stop doing it!"

She doesn't want him angry with her. They could all die tomorrow, and she can't stand him being angry with her. "I didn't mean --"

"Just shut up, fuckass!" Karkat growls, his arm still covering his face.

Jade takes a shaky breath, overwhelmed by the sudden need to cry. He's said worse to her, and she never cried! She's not crying now. "Fine! But you're the fuckass, fuckass!!"

She turns on her heel and flees the room. Her eyes are wet.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat sits on the couch for a long time before dragging himself off it. He makes his way down the hallways and up the stairs. There's a moment when he almost turns towards his own respiteblock and acts the coward. He clenches and unclenches his fist, then moves towards the entrance to her respiteblock.

He doesn't know what he'll say or do, but he doesn't want to leave things like this between them. And he -- he handled it badly. He knows this. He should have told her days ago and told her nicely.

 _Or maybe you should have kissed her_ , a traitorous part of his thinkpan whispers. He almost laughs at himself. That crap only works in romantic movies.

Granted it was set up for one, a romantic comedy actually, but it would have only led to Jade hand aching from smacking him.

Swallowing back the laughter at himself, he lingers just outside her respiteblock. "Jade?"

"Go away," he hears her mumble from farther inside.

Karkat almost does just that. "No," he says firmly. "We need to talk."

Then he does something he would never think of doing under most circumstances, he steps into her respiteblock uninvited. The lights are off, but he can see in the dark well enough given his species.

"I think we talked enough," Jade snaps.

Karkat flinches, but keeps going forward stepping over some stuff animals. "I know. I'm sorry."

" _You're_ sorry?" Jade says in tones of disbelief.

He sees her on her human bed, curled into a pile of squiddles and what look like some Scalemates. Maybe she and Terezi had been trading plushies?

"Yeah, I really am," he says softly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She sits up quickly, maybe startled that he's so close, and glares at him through the darkness. "Why? I'm the one that messed up," she demands. "I mean I was molesting you!"

He kicks the ground, then bends down to pick up two grey and green squiddles that are tangled together. Karkat tugs them apart then lets them tangle back together. "I could have said something earlier," he points out.

Jade doesn't say anything, so he stumbles on. "I liked it," he confesses.

"Oh," Jade whispers.

Karkat stares down at the squiddles. "I'm sorry," he repeats. "I didn't want you to stop."

"Karkat," Jade's voice is soft. She doesn't sound angry, but he doesn't want to look at her to confirm it.

He turns away from her. "Yeah, I'm a creepy pervert taking advantage of what you thought was harmless. I'll -- I'll go away now."

Karkat is still holding the squiddles as he starts to walk away. He wants to flee back to his own respiteblock and hide in his pile for days.

"Karkat, stop!" Jade says, catching his arm.

He whirls around, startlingly angry that she won't let this be over. "What?!"

Jade kisses him hard.

With a maybe a hint of teeth.


End file.
